


Shut up and Focus on Me.

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an easy mission, but then of course Clint couldn't remember a time when a mission shouldn't have been Easy. This time though, it wasn't him bleeding out on the concrete, and that was the part that terrified him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Focus on Me.

 “Cupcakes…” Phil groaned, his eyes unable to focus on the man in front of him “I want cupcakes, with blue icing and tiny sprinkles on top.”

     “I’ll get you cupcakes,” promised Clint as he frantically tried to put more pressure on the wound in Phil’s side. “All of the cupcakes Phil. i’ll buy you a god damn bakery, i just need to to shut up and focus on me. Stay with me.”

     He tried, he really did, but when he looked at Clint’s face his eyes started to close again, and he hissed when the blond smacked him in the face. Granted, it wasn’t a hard slap, but in his opinion it was very rude of Clint to keep him up when he was so tired.

    “And Hotdogs…” he declared, his head falling back against the wall that he was leaned up against “Lots of Hotdogs.”

   “Phil, focus,” the blond voice was sharp, and he could heart Clint struggling to hold back the fear and pain. He wasn’t very good at covering up his feelings, but sometimes he did manage it. this was not one of those times. “please, focus. Evac will be here in 2. I need you to stay awake until then.”

    “I am awake,” he declared with an annoyed huff. “wide away and ready to fight. where are the bad guys? i want to kick ass.” 

Finally a laugh escaped Clint’s lungs, and the sound of it helped Phil focus on the younger man for just a second before his mind started to wonder again. “you already kicked their ass’ handsome.” Clint promised in a soft tone “Now it’s time to go home and get those hotdogs and cupcakes.”

    “Mmmm, hot dogs and cupcakes…” His eyes started to close again, but his mind was too busy thinking about getting home to worry about it. “And Scotch. i want lots and lots of Scotch with Nick.”

    “i’ll let him know to take you out,” promised Clint, and Phil could hear the younger man’s voice starting to crack “Just please, please focus on my Phil. please stay awake.”

      “Mmmmm,” the sound of a car screeching to a stop pulled Phil out of his near sleep, and his head snapped up at the same time that he started to reach for his weapon, only to have Clint wrap a hand around his wrist.

    “It’s Jasper,” the blond assured him even as he started to haul Phil up to his feet and towards the car “you’re not allowed to shoot Jasper. He shoots back and his aim is better.”

     “That’s ok,” declared Phil, leaning his head down against Clint’s shoulder and letting the younger man support him “you’ll protect me. You always do when i get into trouble in the field.”

   “Ya,” Clint’s voice went cold all of a sudden, and his left hand flexed against Phil’s hip “If only i had done that job right this time…”


End file.
